Access to remote data storage is often provided using storage area networks (SANs) and related technologies. A SAN may expose the data from one or more back-end physical storage devices, using specialized protocols that the remote storage devices to data consumers operating (e.g., servers or workstations). Some designs may require specialized computing devices which act as data servers (targets), and specialized client software (initiators) configured to deliver the data over computer networks.
In certain systems, a low level disk command set, such as small computer system interface (SCSI), is encapsulated over a delivery network, such as an Ethernet or fiber-channel network. In such systems, the back-end storage (target) may consist of one or more computer servers housing magnetic or solid state storage devices. The back-end storage devices may be managed using specialized software, such as a volume manager, which may provide an abstraction layer and data protection services, such as redundant array of independent disks (RAID). In these examples, and other conventional storage systems, such implementations may require expensive and specialized storage hardware and software.